Through Heaven's Eyes
by DoubleEdgeSword72
Summary: Doc comes down with the flu over the holidays and Raine takes care of him. Just some pointless fluff I came up with. Please be gentle on me for I am pretty sensitive about my works.


Through Heaven's Eyes – By The Ravens Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pixar's latest movie "Cars". I only own my character, Raine Hudson! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbled ominously across the morning sky as chilling sheets of rain pelted the ground below, mixing with the soggy earth and grass. The wind was a violent maelstrom of activity, swirling and buffeting all the unfortunates that had chosen to weather out the storm, outside and unprotected. The sky above was heavily clouded, only allowing the tiniest rays of sunshine to pour onto the road like a holy light. Sparrows and mountain finches twittered noisily as they were perched in the safety of the grove of trees that lined the dirt road.

Lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the ground below for a few brief moments before whisking away back up into the clouds that sent them, only to dart down to tease the ground again. The pattern continued as if in some malicious jest upon the helpless inhabitants, trapped in their pitiful dwellings. The thunder's voice seemed to echo that statement, its voice laced with unprecedented malice. It seemed to be mocking them... Especially mocking them...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine shivered slightly beneath the fleece blanket that lay on top of her, amber eyes gazing intently upon the flickering flames that danced across the firewood as its embers glowed dimly beneath it. She sighed and blankly stared at the large Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the clinic, the patterns of light dancing on the wall like small, multicolored fireflies. It was almost eleven in the morning and her father was still asleep-- which didn't seem normal to the black Mustang since he was the one that usually woke her up on a day like this. She frowned in concern and drove slowly up to the cobalt Hornet who was sleeping quite peacefully.

Raine gently nudged the old car, worried that something might be wrong with him. "Doc... Doc, wake up."

Doc stirred slightly and mumbled something in his sleep before opening his crystal blue eyes halfway. "Mmm... Hey, Raindrop." He yawned softly and gave an unusually weak smile. "Mornin' already...?"

Raine nuzzled him affectionately and smiled sweetly. "Are you awake...?"

The cobalt Hudson gave a weak groan. "I think so... " Doc mumbled in reply. "Though with the way my tank feels, 'm starting to wish I wasn't..."

She placed a tire gently on his hood, "Chrysler, you feel a bit warm..." Raine frowned slightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Doc shook his head slightly, the movement was making his head spin. "I'll be fine, Raindrop... just feel a little under the weather today... Must be comin' down with somethin'..."

"Oh, nonsense. You're staying in bed today. You can't be runnin' around with a queasy tank and a fever. I'll get something for you, okay?"

Doc couldn't help but smile. He knew that his daughter would be strict about his health, which he was thankful for even if he didn't want to admit it. In his eyes, Raine would be an excellent doctor.

"There should be some Tank Coat in the garage... but it won't help with m'fever..."

"Alright, but stay put. I don't want you to get any sicker." She smiled in sympathy as she draped the fleece blanket she was wearing over him. "Just get some rest, okay?"

Doc closed his eyes and nodded slowly, sinking low on his tires with a groan.

Raine returned shortly with a bottle of Tank Coat. "Here… drink this. It'll get rid of the nausea."

Doc gratefully accepted the medicine, although he made a face at the taste of it as it went down. He never liked the stuff, but at least it would take away the sick feeling. "Thanks…" He felt his face burn up slightly from the fever and closed his eyes.

The little Mustang immediately noticed and grabbed a thermometer from a nearby cabinet. "Let me take your temperature for a second…"

The sick Hornet obediently opened his mouth to let Raine stick the device under his tongue. He was still and silent until the thermometer beeped, and let his daughter remove it. She studied the numbers for a brief moment before frowning.

"103.5 degrees… Oh Doc, I'm so sorry…" Raine felt her eyes water slightly.

Doc frowned before motioning weakly with a tire for Raine to come over beside him, "Come over here," he stated, his voice still a soft whisper. "Rest by your old father… You're putting too much pressure on yourself. It's not your fault that I'm down with the flu…"

Raine glanced down sadly with a heavy sigh. "I know… but I can't help but feel responsible about it… I'm sorry."

Doc forced a smile and nudged his daughter gently. "There's nothing to be sorry about, sweetie…" He winced a little from the heat of his fever and groaned slightly in pain. He rose on his shocks slightly before Raine gently pushed him down with a tire.

"Shh… Don't move. It'll make your fever worse… I'll go get something to cool you down with, okay?"

The cobalt Hudson just gave a weak groan. Not willing to reply. He was too miserable.

Raine shortly returned with a cloth and a bowl of cold water. She dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on his hood. "This should help with your fever. You feeling any better?"

Doc nodded slightly, the old Hornet giving a soft purr as the cool cloth was pressed against his hood. He sighed deeply and sunk low on his shocks. The soothing water on his hood was making him drowsy. He murmured softly with a weak smile. "Thank you, Raine…"

Raine smiled and kissed her father on the hood gently. "Shh… just get some sleep."

She settled down beside Doc and quietly watched him sleep while taking ragged, shallow breaths. The ebon Mustang couldn't help but feel a great amount of sympathy for her sick father. He was usually a strong, healthy car, but he was now reduced to a weakened state, struggling for the next breath of air.

She let a few tears run down her hood as she nuzzled against him softly, trying to offer some comfort to make him feel a little better. It pained her to see her beloved father so miserable from such a simple ailment.

"I'm so sorry Dad… I'm so sorry…"

Raine leaned slightly against Doc and felt his sides heave against her with each breath he took. She rocked back and forth on her tires as she sang softly to the sick Hudson, hoping that her gentle voice would calm him down through the day…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc gave a low, pitiful groan as he sunk on his tires, shuddering once all over. The office seemed to be at a freezing temperature to the old Hornet as he went into another harsh coughing fit. He shivered fitfully under the fleece blanket that Raine had put on him as he felt himself burn up again. He whispered weakly towards his sleeping daughter, his throat too sore for him to raise his voice.

"…Raine… Raine…"

The girl in question flicked one of her rear-view mirrors in response, stirring slightly before opening her amber eyes. She rushed over to Doc's side, checking him over for any signs of improvement. "Doc… what's wrong? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Doc shut his eyes tightly as he shivered once more. "I think… I'm burning up… again."

Raine gave him a sympathetic look as she placed the thermometer in his mouth once again. "I should probably give you some medicine for your throat…" She muttered, noticing how inflamed the Hornet's throat looked. "And you need to drink some fluids to flush the virus out of your system…" The device beeped as Raine removed it from Doc's mouth. She silently read the numbers and sighed heavily.

"103.7 degrees… It's gone up a bit… I should probably get the cold water again." She kissed her father on the hood before disappearing into the garage. She soon returned with the cloth and water and a bottle of flu medicine. The ebon Mustang pulled a feeding syringe from one of the cabinets and filled it with the red liquid. She then drove slowly in front of the sick Hudson.

"This should help to lower the fever and soothe your sore throat while you recover. Now open…"

Doc let Raine squirt the medicine into his mouth as she pressed the wet cloth on his hood. She waited a few moments until she heard him swallow before removing the syringe slowly. He sighed deeply and sank lower on his shocks, opening one eye to look at his daughter as he offered a weak smile. His voice was barely audible as he murmured softly.

"Raine… Thank you… You're such a sweet girl… Takin' care of your poor sick father… I hope I'm not being any trouble to you…"

Raine smiled sweetly and nuzzled against Doc lovingly, "No… I'm always more than happy to take care of you… You're not a burden to me… Besides, after all those times when you were there for me when I got sick, why wouldn't I do the same for you?"

Doc smiled and closed his eyes in content. "I remember when you were just a tiny filly… You used to curl up under my axle and fall asleep there… And I would tuck you in under that baby blanket of yours… You always loved to run the satin edges between your treads…"

Raine giggled quietly at the memory. She still slept with that blanket and still curled up under the safe warmth of her father's axle… She gazed up at the old Hudson Hornet as he nuzzled her hood gently, sniffing her rear-views playfully. She giggled and shivered as she tried to escape her father's tickling breath.

"D-Daddy… that tickles!" She squealed in laughter as she darted under him to hide. Doc growled playfully and nudged Raine from her hiding place before nuzzling her face happily, whispering softly to her.

"You'll always be my little Raindrop… No matter what happens."

Raine purred quietly and snuggled up against the cobalt Hudson's grill like a cat.

"I love you Daddy…"

Doc smiled and rested his head on his daughter's hood, protecting her for the moment. He felt so thankful for being the father of such a sweet, loving girl who was as caring and nurturing as he was. He felt his spirits lift as he felt the little Mustang snuggle closer to him. He felt as if he never had the flu in the first place. As if Raine's endless love and affection had cured him.

"I love you too Raindrop…" he murmured. "I'll always love you…"

The ebon Mustang buried her face against his side, listening to the old Hudson's gentle, soothing heartbeat. Both cars were silent for the time being, enjoying each other's presence. Doc sighed contentedly as he nuzzled his daughter closer to him. He draped half of the blanket that was on him over Raine before settling low on his tires. He yawned softly before giving his daughter a sleepy smile.

Raine lay low on her tires as well, giving her father an affectionate kiss on the hood. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep while you recover."

Doc nodded with a sound of agreement. "You should get some rest as well. You deserve it." He rested his head on her hood once more. "Thank you…"

Raine scooted closer to her father's warmth as she made a small sound of comfort, nuzzling up against her father's face.

The cobalt Hornet couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked. Like a tiny angel that caressed his soul with an endless trusting love. Raine was indeed in his eyes, a precious soul.

Doc coughed a few times before nudging his daughter gently with his grill to encourage her to lie down. "Go to sleep, little one…" He smiled warmly as he watched the little Mustang close her eyes…

Her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of Doc's breathing and his heartbeat as well. The soothing sounds were like a lullaby. Even the rain seemed to have settled into a rhythmic pattern that was helping to lull her into sleep.

The old Hornet smiled contentedly thinking, as he slipped into sleep himself that he knew that their bond could never be broken by the winds of change…


End file.
